The One-hundred Homecoming Declarations
by LauraRoslinForever
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7 FINALE! A 100 shot series of mini-fic's for Sheldon and Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON FINALE!**

**_Authors note: Again, spoilers for the season finale. Turn back now if you do not want spoilers. Okay- This is going to be my summer hiatus series of one-shots. I'm giving myself until the season premier to come up with 100 different ways for Sheldon or Amy to pick up the pieces of the finale. Yep, 100. Some will be long, some short, mostly -actually all- will be or turn out to be optimistic. There will be no break-up's in my world. Nada. If you haven't read my stories before, just a warning, it's gonna get fluffy._**

**_With such a deadline in place I should update pretty regularly. Hopefully this will help the time go by faster. ;) Okay, and we're off... Enjoy._**

**_Oh, and I don't own, make profit from the characters... yada yada... Ain't that right, Bill and Chuck? ;)_**

* * *

The One-hundred Homecoming Declarations

Sheldon walked nervously off the plane and toward arrivals gate of the Pasadena airport. Amy would be picking him up, and even the words of comfort Meemaw had given him before he left, was doing nothing to ease his anxiety about seeing her again. It had been close to four months since he'd left and slightly longer than a week since he and Amy had spoken on the phone.

The responsibility for their distance rested squarely on his shoulders and he was determined to make amends. His callous choice of words, spoken in the heat of the moment, had been disappointingly timed and not a day had passed that he didn't regret his thoughtlessness.

The memories of that day hit him like a freight train and he braced himself, ready for the blunt pangs of regret that would bear down inside his chest. They struck him hard, as he recalled the moment his future became so uncertain. He crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to keep the pain at bay. It didn't work and he wished, yet again, that he could take back the harsh words from that day four long months ago.

_Amy had spoken quietly, without meeting his eyes, suggesting that perhaps they could live together._

_To this day, he still didn__'__t understand why his response had been so vehement and sarcastic towards her. He came to her for comfort, after all, and she was only trying to help him. _

_He__'__d failed to realize that Amy__'__s suggestion__ wasn__'__t prompted by selfishness but by love for him and their relationship. However, in his emotionally panicked state, all he__'__d seen was his girlfriend meddling and pushing more change at him when all he wanted was for everything to just stop piling on more and more pressure._

_Overcome by a hot surge of anger, claustrophobia and resentment, he__'__d retaliated without thinking, accusing her of always wanting more from him._

_Amy had merely looked at him steadily, her eyes clear but shimmering with hurt._

In a spiteful tirade, the memory of which, still made him sick to his stomach, he'd made a complete ass of himself. Closing his eyes in shame, he could still see her face from that day. She'd looked at him with such sadness and disappointment but, without a word, had merely shaken her head in resignation, as he turned and walked away. That was the last time he'd seen her and every day since, without exception, he wished he could turn back time and take back every stupid and impulsive word he'd ever uttered.

With four long months to mull over his stupidity and try to work out what he was going to say to her when he saw her again, he'd meticulously planned an entire speech, apologizing for his unkind behavior and outlining the rather dismal excuses for his anger and for want of a better phrase being a jackass. Although he felt they were in a big sense it was justified, it didn't dull his anxiousness at seeing her again. She might take one look at him and refuse to have anything to do with him. It was no more than he deserved, but he hoped, that she would give him a chance to explain.

It had been Meemaw's idea that he ask Amy to pick him up from the airport, and knowing she was the first person he wanted to see he didn't hesistate. He called her two weeks ago and she happily agreed. They spent most of the summer talking on the phone and the occasional FaceTime. Their communication had reverted to their old friendship from when their relationship was new and he found he genuinely missed his friend Amy. It was then an epiphany so profound walloped him over the head he had to sit down from the emotional impact of it. He was in love with her.

It was then and there, as he reeled from this now found insight, he decided it was time to get back to her.

Sheldon wasn't sure what to expect, but his pride when it came to Amy was gone and he was willing to beg that she give him an chance to say he was sorry and perhaps, in some way, atone for his appalling behavior over the last year. All he knew is that he couldn't lose her.

The squeal if a girl beside him interrupted his thoughts and he and the other passengers began to spill into the terminal.

He was here at last. The noise level swelled with the cries of delight and welcome from friends and relatives rushing to greet the new arrivals. The general hubbub was now filled by laughter, chatter and occasional tears of happiness.

He scanned the crowd, but couldn't see her. An awful thought struck him that perhaps she was at the wrong gate or had somehow managed to get the times confused. Quickly rechecking the time on his watch, he assured himself that he arrived on time. The crowd began to thin but she still wasn't there. Maybe she'd got stuck in traffic or decided not to come. He was about to pull out his phone to text her and make some enquiries when a hand rested gently on his arm. Without turning he knew who it was, and closed his eyes for a moment.

Taking a deep breath, he turned and looked at her. The air whooshed from his lungs and he gasped. "Amy!"

Before she had time to register what was happening, he smiled at her broadly, pulling her to him, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay."

He sighed, and pulled back. "No, it isn't. I know we've talked on the phone, but I still want to explain to you my actions and why I left the way I did."

She looked up at him, her eyes steady. "Okay...explain it to me."

"Can we go…?"

"No, right here is fine."

He held her gaze. She wasn't going to make this easy for him and he didn't expect her to. "Well, there has always been a constant struggle lately within me, of living everyday on the very edge of losing my self control, especially where you're concerned. This year was hard on me. I know that doesn't excuse my behavior towards you, but I need you to know that I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just needed everything to stop for a moment. It was like there was a heavy weight on my chest and it was crushing me. I felt that any move that I made, any at all, would be the wrong one. All I knew was that I needed to leave before I made any decisions I would later regret. It all sounds so pathetic, I know." He looked down at the floor for a moment then back to her. "All I can say is I'm sorry, and I would understand if you can't forgive me."

She was frowning at him and his heart was pounding in his chest. She blinked slowly and nodded. "I understand. I really do. And of course I forgive you. If you can forgive me for pushing you again. That probably wasn't what you needed to hear at the moment." She stood tall and searched his eyes. "Do you still care? For me, I mean."

He took a deep breath and she was looking at him with those beautiful clear green eyes. All this hurt and worry over his foolishness. She reached up and touched his cheek. "Sheldon?"

He couldn't speak. His throat went dry and to add to his discomfort, he felt the sharp burn of tears. She looked beautiful, so serene, composed and happy. His heart broke a little more and before he could say anything she reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek that he hadn't realized he'd shed.

He tugged her towards him and caught her in a desperate embrace, lifting her off the ground and holding her close. He breathed her in; her wonderfully familiar scent filled his head and heart and shot shards of want to his middle. Her body was flush against his and her arms were wrapped around him, with her face tucked into his neck and his in hers.

She stroked his back, and he slowly regained control only to almost lose it again as her body slid down his as he lowered her back to the floor.

This was what it was like to hold her so close. He held her tightly to him. He never wanted to let her go. "I love you, Amy. I've always loved you and always will."

He shivered as she whispered in his ear. "I love you."

He pulled reluctantly out of their embrace and met her gaze. "I lied."

"What?"

"I said…. I lied."

A puzzled frown marred her features. "You lied? About what?"

His eyes were now bright with new unshed tears. "You."

She blinked slowly and frowned further in question.

With a shake of his head he answered. "I can't live without you. And I've missed you terribly." He gave a small embarrassed laugh. "The reason I was so angry with you when you suggested we live together was that I thought I'd fooled everyone, including myself that I didn't need anyone to make me happy. And then there you were, and all I wanted to do was run away, and kiss you, all at the same time." He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. "Do you know how frustrating that is for me?"

She smiled at him as tears filled her eyes.

Lowering his forehead to hers, he sighed. "I've done a lot of thinking and I know I have a lot to make up for but I promise you, from this day forward, that you and I that -_we_ will be my first priority."

"Sheldon Cooper, do you know how incredibly frustrating you are?"

Picking up her hand off his chest he kissed her palm. "I'm sorry, Amy. I do know, and I will try not to frustrate you in future, although I can't promise anything."

She laughed and then became serious. "Will you promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "You might regret that one day."

He laughed quietly. "Probably. Now what is my promise?"

"Promise me that we'll never hold back from one another, that we'll always tell each other exactly what we think and feel. That we'll get back the friendship we started with before we loved each other."

"Now that's a promise I'll never have a problem keeping, you are the best friend I've ever had, Amy. You won't ever have to doubt what I feel for you anymore and neither will I. I love you. And I think I'm going to kiss you now."

"You only think you are?" She grinned at him as their heads moved towards one another.

"Hmmm. No, I'm definitely going to kiss you now." His face broke into a grin and his hand slid up her back. He studied her beautiful face. So familiar and so beloved. That strong nose, those aristocratic cheekbones, broad intelligent forehead, those piercing green eyes and those lips that he'd dreamt about for months. They smiled for him now and whispered.

"When?"

His breath feathered across them. "Now." Eyes closed as lips met in a soft gentle kiss. His hand held her head, as his mouth moved over hers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: This takes place on the train one day later after the finale. This is dedicated to nerdfussion for our conversation and quick inspiration. **_

* * *

Sheldon

He heard her voice as she answered the phone and time seemed to come to stand still. He pictured those familiar green eyes, and they way they had drilled into his soul the last time they were on a train together. And although he could now only hear her voice, he sat there on the train and pictured her in front of him. Eventually, he answered in a gruff voice, aware that their unspoken words had nothing to do with the silent communication that was passing between them.

"Amy, it's me."

He heard her take a deep intake of breath, which was husky from sleep. "Sheldon... Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yes, thank you." Grateful that his ability to speak had returned, he swallowed. "I'm sorry to call so early but I need to apologize for the way I left and why I haven't called you sooner."

Her voice cracked. "What time is it? Where are you?"

"It's four in the morning Pasadena time and I'm still on the train."

She made a sound, something between sigh and a sob. He placed his head in his hand that was resting on his knee. "Amy, I'm sorry. I need you to know that it was not my intention to hurt you by leaving."

He could hear her sniff. "I know."

"I'm not sure that you do."

Sheldon picked up his tea beside him, needing something for his throat that had gone dry. He could hear her, yes. Picture her, oh yes. But there were a many miles between them that had nothing to do with geography. Placing his tea beside him in the cup holder, he sat back. While he was concentrating on his drink, he spoke. "I have to go, Amy. I have to prove to myself that I don't need you."

"What?" She choked slightly but he'd heard her and his heart shattered at the way she took it.

Sheldon took a deep breath. "Simply that. I need to know that I can live without you. That's why I didn't return any of your communications yesterday – I had to know that I could get on that train without you and it meant completely severing all correspondence with you in that moment."

There was intensity in her voice, as she demanded. "And can you live without me?"

Smiling, he nodded. "Yes, I'm starting to realize I can, but there is so much more to this, Amy. It's not just you, but everyone."

"You sure about that?"

That tightness that had rendered him speechless earlier, took hold again. Not to mention the ache in his chest from holding his tears at bay. Clearing his throat he rasped, "I know I deserve this, and you have every right to put me in my place but you need to know why it has to happen this way."

She huffed a bitter laugh and spoke quietly. "To be honest, Sheldon, I don't think I could take it just now. I don't think I've got it in me to hear the reasons why you left me."

He swallowed. She didn't understand at all and rightfully so. Speaking in a low voice he punctuated every word with deliberate intent, "Amy Farrah Fowler, if there is one thing you have to understand it's this, I am not leaving you. Just hear me out, and I promise this will make sense."

Her voice softened but it was still hard as flint. "Okay, Sheldon."

His shoulders sagged in relief. He didn't have the energy to argue and it could hardly get any worse. He picked up his tea, holding it in front of him almost as a shield, and sat back, waiting for the right words to come to him.

Sheldon drained the last few mouthfuls before placing the empty cup in the holder. He fiddled with a string on his pants for a moment or two and then looked out the window and began. "This is going to sound strange, but I implore you to bear with me. A few weeks ago, after Arthur passed away, I had a dream about him. He told me I need to appreciate the people in my life, which I didn't seem very surprised or shocked; because of course I appreciate all of my friends. But now that I'm here, I don't believe I ever really have. I know it was foolish of me, very foolish, but it was a dream that had so often given me the strength to put one foot in front of the other, when I thought I couldn't take another step."

"Amy, you were not off base to suggest that we live together, and honestly, it left me reeling. After I left, I was suddenly hit by your first suggestion. Live alone. It was something that I hadn't seriously considered and all I could think was – what am I going to do without you? Without Leonard? Without my schedule? And it's that very thought that is scaring the heck out of me, Amy. The realization that I'd become so dependent on you and everyone for my happiness completely floored me. I've always been so proud of my independence and self-reliance and you know what? I truly have none, Amy."

He swallowed. "If we are ever to embark on a committed relationship, it is imperative that I be able to function independently, not merely an extension of you. Does that make sense?"

"Yes." She replied, softly.

It was taking a good deal of his courage to admit to her all of this, he realized. They knew many intimate details about one another, things no one else knew, but this was the first time he'd bared his soul to her to this degree. Looking out the window as the sun rose, he stared out the window. In a strange way, it was comforting to see something so familiar.

"The fact that Leonard was now really moving on and that us living together was the next logical step for our relationship, honestly was a shock. I stupidly thought that I had a few more years to get to that point. When I analyzed my behavior objectively as of late it came as no surprise to me that I shouldn't need any more time. I dislike neediness in other people and I loathe it in myself but I rely on your strength more than you'll ever know, even though I hold you at arm's length."

A tear fell down his cheek and he angrily whipped it away. "I apologize for that too, Amy. It is conceited and inconsiderate of me to make assumptions about our relationship, especially when I've never said anything to you about my feelings. I've always presumed that you understood and would be there for me whenever I decided that I was ready. I can't believe that I behave so arrogantly and I have to tell you, it was a humbling moment for me when I got on this train. However, it was also a brutal wake-up call and, in the end, the best thing I can do for us right now. Leonard tried to talk me out of it but Penny understood. She sometimes knows me better than I know myself."

Amy was quiet for a moment and Sheldon wasn't sure if he wanted her to say something. Not that he knew what she'd say. He'd been confronted with revelations aplenty and was still in shock himself at was where he was. Letting go of a tiny bit of his control felt better than he thought it would.

"Are you still there, Amy?"

Moments later, which felt like hours, he heard a breath escape her. His face softened.

"What, did you think I'd hang up on you?" She asked.

"I hoped you wouldn't, but it isn't outside of the realm of possibilities when you thoroughly piss off your girlfriend." He pointed out, trying to ease the tension.

"I wouldn't say pissed off. Incredibly frustrated and worried sick maybe, but not pissed off."

He heard her chuckle and couldn't help smiling. "And I was just about to get to the good part."

"There's a good part to you proving you don't need me?"

Sheldon nodded. "Yes, there is. Because never did I once say that I didn't _want_ you. Need and want have two entirely different motivations. 'Need' isn't healthy in a relationship, certainly not for you. You know what I'm like. It's not an aspect of my nature that I'm particularly proud of, but its part of what makes me the person that I am."

Amy laughed quietly. "Soooo... let me get this straight, you don't need me, but you _want_ me. You left because you needed me and everyone too much and you want to be independent to be with me. Have I got this right?"

"Yes."

"Sheldon, if nothing else, you're just as exasperating as you've always been. Some things obviously haven't changed."

"Good. I didn't necessarily want things to change, as such. I'm still recognizable then?"

She laughed outright. "Oh yes, you're recognizable all right. I've got a headache and I'm as frustrated as hell… it's a state of existence I'm very familiar with."

All of a sudden, there was hope for the future – for them – but then he frowned. "We still have a problem."

"What's the problem then, perhaps we can work it out together?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. The problem is, I still need to go away for a while, and I've found that I want you. I want you very much."

"Not a terribly sound scientific premise for someone who doesn't need someone."

"I'm talking about love. No one said science had anything to do with it."

She was silent for a moment, and then he heard her exhale. "We are talking about love, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are." Sheldon spoke softly. "I have some ideas that I want to put to you. They may surprise you, but you don't have to agree or disagree with them right now. While I'm gone, you can think about them and then get back to me. Is that alright with you?"

"Okay."

"Good." He took a deep breath. "Firstly, I'd like us to live together. I don't see any reason why we have to dither around with putting it off."

"Secondly, I would like to tell Penny and Leonard so they don't move all my stuff out while I'm gone." He frowned, and shook his head. "I'm doing this all backwards and assuming again, aren't I?"

Okay, Sheldon, before we go any further, I have a few things to clear up. You've obviously put a lot of thought into this and I want you to get it right but I have some things to say as well. Number one; I love you. With all my heart, I love you. I also want you, too. Number two; you can say anything you like to me. I promise to give you my answer now and from the requests so far, I can guarantee that the answers are going to be in the affirmative."

That made him smile. "So, we're going to be living together?"

"We are."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

Amy asked, "When are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure, yet. However, going forward I will be sure to check in with you every day."

"Okay good." She was quiet a moment then added, "I'm going to miss you."

His voice was gentle and carried as much of his feeling for her that he could convey. "I know."

After another moment he spoke up. "Well I should let you get some sleep. I'll call you later tonight."

"Sounds good, thank you."

Feeling the weight lifted from his shoulders, his lack of sleep the previous night seemed to catch up to him, and he fought a yawn before he replied. "Okay... Well, goodnight, Amy."

"Oh, wait. Sheldon, I have one more question."

"What's that?" He asked, curiously.

Amy voice was breathy as she asked, "When I move in with you, will we be sharing a room?"

Sheldon's hand covered his eyes, but a grin lit his face. "Good lord, you're going to be the death of me woman."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: Thank you for all the reads and reviews! Keep 'me up, I've got a lot more to go. ;)_**

* * *

Amy spent the previous four months in a determined effort to go on with her life. With summer now over, she'd been asked by Caltech to continue on and work in a new study. Her skills were immediately put to the test, and it helped get her mind off of her romantic situation. Her and Sheldon were still together, yes, but her fear of the unknown once he returned next week was what worried her most.

They were still in constant contact, with daily phone calls or iMessaging, but it felt as if they had taken a giant step back to what felt more like a friendship between them than a relationship. It was hard to place but it was as if he was holding back even more from her, even though he insisted he was feeling better than he had in a long time.

Along with the endless mantra in her own head to deal with, Penny wasn't shy about voicing her opinion on Sheldon's departure as well. As much as she loved her bestie, the blondes attempts to reassure her that Sheldon's sudden departure was going to be all for the best, had become stale after so long. He now had time to do some much needed growing up, she would say. Amy let her console her but remained aloof and mostly silent. She knew that Penny was sorry for not calling her before letting Sheldon go, and it was that guilt that was the fuel behind her speeches and Amy understood too well her feelings. She'd experienced similar bouts but of anger at his absence, however, they were short lived and usually followed by long moments of regret.

On the mornings after her many sleepless nights, Amy wondered if she could have done something different. She knew not all of it was her fault. It was more from the an accumulation of too much all at once that drove Sheldon away. Still she couldn't help but feel like she hadn't fought hard enough for the man she loved – the man she needed – and it had led to this.

She was a survivor, though. That stood for something, she was still proud to say.

After refilling her tea, she sat at the table and stared out the window at the night sky. It was a clear night but the glow of city lights dimmed the stars and she could see only a few glittering in the expanse of black. She missed him so much it hurt. However, the stars, just like Sheldon, were still there, even if she couldn't see them.

It was already much too late and she had to be up in a few hours to help Penny and Leonard move. Taking one last look at the night sky, she stood up from the table and headed to her bedroom to prepare for bed.

This, she'd found, was the most difficult time of day. Her bed beckoned, but with the thought of sleep came the dreams – every bittersweet, heart-aching one of them. The painful realization he wasn't there when she awoke stabbed at her. Sleep, at that point, would be forgotten and she spent many a night sitting by her window watching the world go by and wishing for things that she couldn't have at the moment.

She showered and slipped on her dressing gown, and then stared at her reflection. She gave a grim smile, telling herself silently that everything happened for a reason and that one day it would perhaps all make sense. Resignation washed over her and flicked off the light switch in the bathroom and took a step towards her bedroom.

She stopped almost mid stride and listened. Her head snapped towards the front door as it sounded again.

A gentle tap. "Amy."

For the briefest of moments, she wondered if she were imagining things but it happened again and she just knew who it was.

"Amy."

Her heart hammered against her ribs and the air in the room suddenly seemed thinner, but her legs knew what to do and without hesitation, they carried her to the front door.

She opened it slowly, preparing herself for disappointment.

But there he was. There he was!

For countless seconds they just stood and stared at one another.

He looked different – filled out, confidant – but his eyes were still as she remembered – light, clear and full of warmth.

She swallowed past the tightness in her throat, "Sheldon."

He blinked slowly before uttering her name in return.

Time seemed to have slowed but as if by habit, she stepped back to allow him to enter.

The door closed behind him with a quiet thud and they stood inches from one another.

His familiar scent washed over her and they were close enough that she could feel the heat from him. She began to tremble.

She tried to stop herself, but she had no power over what she wanted. Her body had its own agenda and before she knew what was happening, she pivoted forward, her forehead coming to rest against his chest.

He sucked in a breath at the contact, just before his arms wound around her and he pulled her hard against him.

It felt so good.

Her hands knotted themselves into the fabric of his shirt, a reflex grip in case he thought to leave again.

It seemed though, that he had no intention of doing anything of the sort and bending his head, his lips skated past her ear and he whispered, "I love you."

She sobbed but did not cry, although her hands gripped him tighter. She closed her eyes and her mouth rested against the pulse point on his neck as she breathed, "I love you, too."

Then before she knew what was happening he wove his fingers through her hair and pressed his mouth to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: This was written with a gargantuan amount of coffee running through my veins as I stayed up until three in the morning getting this out of my head. And as I have no beta, any and all mistakes are sadly mine, so please forgive me. This couple will be the death of me this summer. Only ninety-six more to go… ;)**_

* * *

Amy stood at Penny's door and blew a slow breath through pursed lips. She was sorely tempted to run and hide but knew her friend would never let her escape.

She would be relentlessly hunted down until she was bagged, tagged and most likely gagged. The girl's night that her beautiful – and very bossy – bestie had insisted upon was long overdue, so, with shoulders slumped in resignation, Amy lifted her hand to knock on her door.

But before she had the chance, Sheldon and Leonard's door flew open and Penny came out grabbing her arm and hauling her inside.

"Where the hell have you been? I thought you said eight o'clock."

"It's only ten past!" She gave Penny a telling look, and then added, "And since when have you become Miss Punctual?"

Penny spun back and with a roll of her eyes gave her a guilty grin and a quick hug before taking her hand and dragging her towards the kitchen.

Penny's life was chaos but always a lot of fun and Amy loved her friend's vivaciousness for life. It was the antithesis of her stark and ordered existence that she reveled in as of late.

They were all wonderful friends and Amy knew it did her the world of good to spend time here away from her rather dreariness that her life had become. It grounded her and gave her a level of perspective that would otherwise be missing from her life.

Penny and Leonard made a great couple. Their unusual friendship, developed into an adorable love affair. And now seven years later, here they were, engaged. It had been something of a shock, albeit a delightful one, when they finally announced a few months ago that they were getting married. Amy couldn't help but be somewhat jealous.

It was the same few months ago, she and Sheldon had had – as her mother described it – 'words.' Well he had 'words.' It still riled Amy when she thought about it and she frowned as the incident replayed in her mind.

He'd come to her for comfort, eager to vent about Leonard moving out, but she mistakenly went too far, suggesting that perhaps they could move in together if he didn't like living on his own. He only dismissed her idea, suggesting why they should stop at living together, why not become engaged, have children, and live out their lives together. Amy's sense of pride and self-preservation wouldn't allow her to reveal just how much his defection had wounded her.

When he'd talked to her again a day later, he apologized to her for his outburst. She understood. She always understood. Just sometimes she wished he could understand her too.

In hindsight, she couldn't see the problem of them living together. It was only weeks before that she had donned a catholic school girl outfit and showed up on his doorstep. The look on his face when she dropped her trench coat had been priceless. It appeared Dr. Sheldon Cooper wasn't as disinterested and unaffected as he'd led her to believe, yet – none of these new realities had been a balm to her wounded heart.

But now that she'd had a chance to step back and look at it without the white hot anger coloring her perspective, she was anxious to make amends.

Sheldon hadn't taken Amy's suggestion for what it was – an inexperienced woman tentatively dipping her toe into the shallow end of the pool of intimacy and commitment – so their disagreement was another thing altogether and something that Amy wanted to discuss. She should have known better and each time she thought about it, the dull throb of anger and hurt resurfaced not at him but at herself.

Frowning, she was saved from becoming bogged down in the downward spiral of her thoughts when Penny tugged on her arm. "Ames, you okay?"

Amy smiled at her friend and she sat at one of the barstools. "I'm fine, sorry."

Penny narrowed her eyes at her seeing through her fake smile. She only nodded. "Okay, sure. Well we're gonna fix that sad face."

Amy didn't have time to reply as Penny turned and headed back towards Leonard's room.

She turned at the sound of a door closing just as Leonard walked into the kitchen lugging an armful of bags. He set them on the counter with a groan. "Phew, okay everything Penny asked for. You women must have some crazy fun planned for the night." He grinned at her, "Hey, Amy. How've you been?"

Amy smiled at him. "I'm fine, thank you."

Leonard looked happily at her. "That's good. Have you heard from, Sheldon?"

She nodded. "Yes, he called last night. He's doing well and will be home in a few days."

He smiled just as Penny came into the kitchen and throwing her arms around her fiancée, kissed him soundly. "Thanks for picking all this stuff up."

"No problem."

"Are you guys going to crash over here tonight?"

Penny nodded. "Yeah, Amy can sleep in Sheldon's room."

"What?" Amy sat up a bit at that. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Oh come on, Ames," Penny said. "You're always at work and I hardly ever see you anymore. And Sheldon's gonna be back soon." She whined loudly at Amy's unimpressed look, before speaking to Leonard again. "Leonard, tell her she needs to have some fun."

"Amy, Penny's right, you need to have some fun."

"See. Amy that means you, me and Bernadette are going to drinks lots of wine and..." Reaching into the bags on the counter Penny began pulling out a different assortment of containers and packages. "We've got wax, and paraffin, and ice cream, and you're favorite... Pride and Prejudice... This one even has Keira Knightley."

Penny held out the DVD to Amy, who reluctantly took it from her. "Come on, Ames... You know I can't watch that without you here to tell me what the hell it is they're saying."

Amy was tempted to tell her that she had plans for the night, but one look at Penny's determined face and she changed her mind. Her friend knew her too well and there was no way in hell, Penny was going to let her get away this time.

As much as Amy was dreading this, in a way she was glad for the distraction; she'd been working far too much and for too long. It would be nice to relax for the night. She missed her friends, and she had to admit, that sleeping in Sheldon's bed was even more tempting than her own.

Leonard's phone buzzed, and after checking it kissed Penny. "Okay, Howard's downstairs and Bernadette is on her way up. I'll see you guys in the morning?"

"Yep, have fun with the guys."

Penny and Amy waved him goodbye from the kitchen, then Penny cracked open a bottle of wine.

"I didn't bring a change of clothes." Amy pointed out.

"It's okay," Penny shrugged. "You can wear something of mine."

Amy was about to point out the problem with that when the front door opened. "Alright, ladies, I haven't shaved in twelve days and I just came from helping Howie get his mom outta the tub. I need wax and wine, and not necessarily in the order."

"It's gonna be a looooong night." Penny smirked, handing Amy a glass of red wine.

Amy was inclined to agree.

* * *

They were in the living room now and Penny was filling their glasses with what she dubbed Amy's sad face cure-all. After grabbing a wax sticks from the tray, Amy swirled the pearl-colored mix around.

"I think it's ready," she announced.

Bernadette came up beside her and handed her a shirt.

Amy frowned. "What's this?"

Bernadette grinned. "You're going first."

"What makes you think my legs even need it?"

Bernadette's eyebrows rose in silent challenge, silently calling her bluff.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Amy took the shirt, got up, and started towards the bathroom. "Hey, this is one of Sheldon's shirts."

Penny shrugged. "So? He's not using it. Besides how else are we gonna wax them sexy legs? Now go."

Amy went into the bathroom and quickly undressed into Sheldon's shirt. Once it was on she took a moment to enjoy the softness of it. Grabbing the collar, she brought it to her nose and inhaled. It still smelled like him. She chocked back a sob. Straightening up she took a deep breath. _He'll be back in two days... He'll be back in two days..._ Pushing back the tears, she left the bathroom determined to have some fun tonight.

Penny placed a towel on the floor and smiling, took a big gulp of her wine. Grinning she said, "Come on, Ames. Your legs are all mine."

Bernadette patted the floor indicating that Amy should sit.

Amy shook her head in disbelief. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into this. Do you know what you're doing?"

Penny grinned. "Oh yeah, don't worry. I've watched my wax lady do this to me all the time. How hard can it be?"

Amy met her Bernadette's questioning gaze. "Thank you. I feel better already." Inhaling deeply, Amy sat down on the floor, and positioning her legs across the towel, she relaxed back against the arm chair. As she watched Penny unfold the directions, she muttered under her breath, "I should have grabbed the band-aids."

They sat in silence for several minutes. Amy and Bernadette munched their way through two brownies each before Penny broached the subject of the day's interrogation as she applied the wax to a small section of Amy's calf.

"Okay, what gives, Amy?"

Watching her with great interest, Amy replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"All right, before we start, can we all make a pact and promise to be honest with one another?"

"I'm always honest with you guys."

"Maybe Penny should have said that we want you to be honest with yourself as well as with us."

"Ah, that might be a little more difficult. I've spent years lying to myself."

Bernadette nodded. "We kinda figure that."

They were all quiet for a time, as Penny took a strip of cloth and applied it on top of the wax. Vigorously rubbing it into her leg, Penny took the end of the strip in one hand and pulled the skin on Amy's leg tight with the other. "Okay here we go, one, two, three!"

In a quick motion, Penny pulled off the strip, as Amy swore out.

"Damn!"

"You okay?" Bernadette asked, as she inspected the smooth square on Amy's leg.

"Oh, yeah," Amy assured, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "It stings, but still not as bad as that bikini wax."

Penny then cut to the chase. "Okay, do you love him?"

Amy didn't even pretend to not to know to whom she was referring. "Yes."

"Okay, so why don't you tell him?"

"Because I don't know if he loves me."

Bernadette smacked Amy on the arm. "Stop that. Of course, he does."

Amy sighed. "There was a time when I would have agreed with you, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"You don't know that." Penny chimed, applying a larger strip of wax to her leg.

"Well it certainly feels like it." Amy mumbled under her breath."

Bernadette's brows furrowed. "But he's been calling you, hasn't he?"

"He has." Amy confirmed. "It just feels like he doesn't miss me the way I miss him. It's like it doesn't bug him to be away from me."

"Well, I would be you a million dollars, he does."

"Theoretical money? Gee, thanks I feel so much more confidant now."

Just then, Penny ripped another cloth from her leg.

"Oww!" Her teeth clenched. "A little warning next time?"

"A little less sass next time?" Penny arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow at her.

"Here." Bernadette refilled her wine glass and handed it to Amy. "A couple more of these and you won't feel a thing."

Penny applied another layer of wax, while grinning up at her.

Amy downed the glass in one go and held it back out to Bernadette. "Hit me again."

* * *

Four hours, three sets of legs, and five bottles of wine later the girls were all comfortably buzzed and drowsy as they watched the movie. Penny was barely awake, on one end of the sofa, while Amy sat curled up with a blanket in Sheldon's spot.

Bernadette snuggled into the armchair, and sighed. "I just love this movie."

"I agree, it's so -so romantic." Amy said, tears pouring from her eyes. The alcohol had done its job and not bringing down her inhibitions, but shattering them all together.

Bernadette and Penny's heads shot up, both were out of their seats, and at Amy's side in an instantly.

Penny sat beside Amy putting an arm around her, while Bernadette kneeled in front of her holding her hands.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I just miss him so much."

"Awe, Ames. He'll be back before you even know it."

Amy attempted to stop the tears, but she found she couldn't stop once she started. Every day for the last four months she'd held them back. Told herself she was strong. She could make it until he got back. Every day he called her he assured her he would be back. She held that assurance close to her. But God, she missed him. It cut deep. Too deep. And now every thought, every moment of every day she pushed it away came crashing back to her with a vengeance.

Amy sat, in her boyfriends spot, and with her friends around her, she cried for the injustice of it all. Leaning her head on Penny's shoulder she finally let herself go.

* * *

It could have been minutes or hours later, Amy wasn't sure, but she felt a gentle hand on her forehead sweeping the hair from her face and a soft voice whisper in her ear. "Amy, it's time for you to go to bed."

She knew that voice. It was right beside her and her body tilted towards him and his comfortable shoulder. She mumbled into the warmth of his side. "Too late… already asleep." And without thinking of anything beyond the fact that she felt safe and secure, she snuggled into him and slid back into a deep dreamless slumber.

Soon it felt as though she was picked up. She leaned her head against his shoulder and breathed in. It was _his_ scent. The warm strength of _his_ arms. She wanted to open her eyes but the rocking motions as he walked lull her further into unconsciousness.

Her last incoherent thought was that this was a nicest dream she'd had in a long while.

* * *

Amy squeezed her eyes shut in a vain attempt to hang onto the last remnants of oblivion but it was no use. Morning was here. Rolling over she snuggled into the warm body beside her.

Warm body!? She froze.

Her mind raced back to the previous evening. The last thing she remembered was sitting on Sheldon's couch in a state of a complete and utter throws of an emotional breakdown. Most of the evening was a little hazy -leg waxing, the movie, and the wine, but she couldn't remember a thing after she'd cried herself to sleep on the couch. The alcohol making her virtually comatose.

Without even looking up at the person beside her, she knew it was Sheldon. She would know him anywhere – the shape of him, the feel of him and his oh so familiar, warm and talc scent. It assaulted her senses and she closed her eyes and inhaled.

He was still asleep. The slow and steady rise and fall of his chest was indication of that, and besides, she was draped halfway across his body, so it didn't take genius to figure it out.

The realization that he was home was almost overwhelming and Amy had to centre herself quickly or risk falling apart all over again. Sheldon was right here – she was in his arms – and she was astounded, barely able to breathe, let alone think.

Once the initial shock had faded, Amy became hyper-aware of how close they were. Doing a quick head to toe assessment of her own body, she came to the conclusion that they hadn't had sex. That she would definitely remember. Yes, she was still as chaste and pure as the driven snow, but for an instant she was disappointed. Then gave herself an internal slap.

Trying to keep her breathing steady, she also realized that she was still wearing only his tee-shirt and her red-laced underwear that only her and Victoria knew about. She frowned. Last night wasn't a dream. He had come home in the middle of the night and carried her to his room. Surely she would have remembered that. It had always been one of her biggest fantasies to be picked up and carried in his room but she couldn't remember a thing.

_Damn_ _it_.

Sadly, however, she doubted that he'd even thought twice about it and had probably gone about the whole process very efficiently. She would have been no more enticing to him than Rajesh. Now that made a rather disturbing picture.

Amy had to consciously smother a sigh. She didn't want to wake him and have to explain. Thoughts of their four month idyll always triggered a great surge of emotions within her.

"You're awake."

Amy jumped as his voice rumbled through his chest under her cheek. She made a half hearted attempt to slide away from him, but he had his arm around her holding her tightly to his side. So she stayed where she was and answered.

"Uh huh."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh."

"Good."

There was a loud silence that followed and it left Amy feeling annoyed with herself but at the same time a little vulnerable and she didn't like feeling either of those things. She had a PhD in neuroscience, but for the life of her she couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. Fortunately he did, and she closed her eyes and tried to will the flush in her cheeks to subside.

"I missed you, Amy."

Smiling like an idiot, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He looked the same but different. His face was a bit fuller; that hesitance and coiled defensiveness she's grown to know was overshadowed by a hint of steady confidence. As his eyes held hers, she could just make out a veil of trepidation hovering in their deep blue depths. Surely, he knew that she loved him and has missed him with a deep ache that nearly killed her, but perhaps he doesn't understand.

She always pictured herself as the one who would be nervous and uncertain but all of a sudden, she found herself offering reassurance. "I missed you, too. So very much."

She felt decidedly unsafe – lying here next to him with very little between them, just skin against skin. It was dangerous and so very tempting. What was she thinking? Lots of outrageous and forbidden thoughts, it seemed. She really should move. And if she was going to move, now was the time. If she stayed here any longer, things were going to get a hell of a lot more complicated and she wouldn't be responsible for her actions.

He broke the impasse by offering her his hand and she gladly took it, weaving her fingers through his and gripping it firmly. It's the lifeline she's been waiting for since that day he stormed out of her apartment.

Then suddenly, she was in his arms. He held her to him as he told her how much he could not stop thinking about her and how much he loved her. Tears fell down her cheeks, but the sensations were coming so thick and fast that she wasn't certain of anything, only that she loved him too and need him to know. She was trembling; the tension of the last few months finally ebbing its way to the shore. It came bursting through her in a heaving sob. At the sound, his arms pulled her closer and she could feel his body shivering against hers.

His face was buried in her hair and he held her so tight she could barely breathe but she didn't care. Her hands clutched at him, grabbing handfuls of his shirt as she pressed herself against him, her face tucked into the crook of his neck. She never wanted to be parted from him again.

His spontaneous kiss was a shock.

His taste, like his scent, was so familiar. He moaned deeply and it made Amy smile against his lips.

He pulled away, his hand sweeping across her cheek and through her hair. His hesitance was gone and a broad and happy smile broke across his features.

Sheldon was back.

She couldn't stop smiling. Amy hadn't felt this depth of happiness in years and coupled with the relief of knowing that he felt as deeply for her as she felt for him, was awe-inspiring.

His eyes took in her face, his gaze intense as though he was committing to memory every detail of this moment and her. She ran her fingers over his brow, and through his hair, something she's dreamed of doing for so long.

Now that she started touching him, she couldn't stop herself. Her fingers ran down lightly over his cheeks, skimming over his mouth, his chin and down his neck. They both knew they needed to talk, clear the air and discuss the events of the last few of months but it could wait. He was there, they were together and that was all that matters.

He rolled them, her thighs effortlessly cradling his hips as his body surrounded her. The weight of him and the fell of him against her was heaven. He caressed her arms and shoulders, his lips found her neck and she lost herself in his touch. It was all that she wanted. There was no room for anything else when the suppressed need of four years rushed to the surface.

His warm, soft lips found hers again, and she wrapped her arms around him, sinking into his embrace and returned the kiss with fervor. Her mouth opened under his and as her tongue swept into his mouth, he groaned and shuddered. It was then that she knew without a doubt that he loved her. He _really_ loved her.

All the worries and concerns she carried with her since he left dissolve with each stroke of his hand and every touch of his lips. After years of sidestepping and deflecting for his needs, they were finally in the same place, at the same time and to be together.

Amy sighed happily and surrendered to love.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Okay, so juggling four fic's is a bit tougher than I thought it was going to me. Especially, while you're starting school and moving. Ugh. I will try and stay as updated as I can. Only 95 more to go… Eeek! Leave reviews, I love reviews!**_

* * *

At the sound of her alarm, Amy rolled over and stretched, her arm snaking across to the other side of the bed. She sighed. He'd been gone for just over four months and as each day passed the emptiness seemed more vivid and the loneliness more acute - a stark reminder that she was on her own.

Amy finally opened her eyes and stared up at her bedroom ceiling, with a frown. In all the months that he'd been gone, not a day went by that she didn't miss him with a vengeance.

She would always be grateful to her friends for pulling her out of her stupor. During these years of comradely and deep friendship they had become an integral part of her and her life. She loved them all dearly and secretly wished that they were _all_ together again.

She'd been offered another position at UCLA but had declined. The thought of leaving the university where she had her friends around her was something she couldn't bear to contemplate.

It had been four months and Sheldon was due to return in the next week and they had all made the effort to be at the get together.

It had been Leonard's idea… of course. Her face broke into a broad smile at the thought of her friends getting married soon.

Amy swung her legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed her bath robe. She hugged it to her chest as she took a quick look at a picture of her and Sheldon that hung on the wall beside her bed. It had become something of a ritual every morning to look at it and remember.

Sheldon.

She smiled. Just his name brought with it a sense of peace and contentment. She didn't know what she would have done without him over the years, and they were still as close as they were before, each talked to one another often. Some of her friends were confused why she would wait for him. Why she was so patient. Her relationship with Sheldon was the one thing she would never compromise. He was her dearest friend and she loved him.

Standing under the pummeling shower she tried to ignore the warmth that suffused her at the thought of her boyfriend. She plunged her head under the hot running water to wash the sensation away. It didn't really work and she sighed as she stepped out of the shower and dried herself.

One more week and he would be here.

She couldn't wait to see him.

* * *

Fighting his way to wakefulness, Sheldon scrunched his eyes tightly shut as the sunlight that spilled through the open window, burned against his closed eyelids. Morning. He rolled over and groaned, checking the bedside clock. 7:00. He huffed. Four months later he was now so much more comfortable with the direction of his life and where it would be going.

He smiled as he thought of her. They had remained together and kept in regular contact. He genuinely never wanted to hurt Amy. Never wanted to break up with her. He just needed some time to get himself together for _her_. For _them_. For _himself_. She seemed content and for him, that was enough. For now.

He still kept in contact with his friends. Leonard and Penny, Howard, and Raj– when he was not with his new girlfriend. And he talked to Amy at regular intervals. He smiled as he thought of her and waited for the warmth that usually followed thoughts of her. He smiled. It happened every time. It was comforting in its predictability.

He'd mourned the loss of his consistency at home and in his life. It wasn't that he was unhappy to be more secure now. But his little lifeboat of stability had been his foundation for seven years and he missed it, and them, terribly. He missed her most of all.

Amy.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed and looked at the photo Penny had sent him a few months back, which now sat on the bedside table. It was one of him and Amy together and they both looked happy.

And that was the problem with his life. The sense of solidity he so desperately sought was elusive and he'd been trying to recapture that feeling of security ever since this downward spiral of events started to take hold of him, but to no avail.

The psychic and her cockamamie- nonsense had been bitter sweet in that regard. _"Personally and professionally, everything will fall into place once you commit to her."_ Even if he did believe what she was saying, the realization that Amy was the key to his happiness had been a torture, both sweet and ridiculous.

He got to his feet and strode into the bathroom.

Leaning on the sink he looked at himself, staring into his eyes until he could almost see the inner workings of his heart. Thoughts of Amy drifted into his mind and it was like a light switched on inside him and he could see his feelings brilliantly reflected in his eyes. Blinking slowly he pushed himself away from the sink and huffed out a laugh. What a fool he'd been. What an absolute fool. Wasn't it about time he admitted it to himself?

He was in love with her. He'd never stopped loving her it seemed, and it was time he accepted that.

He was in love with Amy Farrah Fowler.

As he stood under the pounding water of his shower, he thought about the week he had to wait before he could go to her. But why wait? She was here. He was here. How the time had flown but he couldn't help but feel that he was still drifting and waiting for something significant to happen.

Finished in the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out to the kitchen and began his morning ritual of making coffee. Tea had always been his beverage of choice but he'd begun drinking coffee when he'd moved into his new apartment after coming back from his trip to Texas. He'd convinced himself that it was because he was trying something new and the coffee was something of an indulgence, but deep down he knew why he drank it. It made him feel closer to her. To Amy. She drank it in the mornings. And now, so did he.

As he sipped on his coffee he found himself thinking of her and wanting to talk to her. Sometimes the need was so intense that he'd find some excuse to call her, just so he could hear her voice. He closed his eyes and thought of her. Opening his eyes he looked around his living room.

He looked out the window at the brand new day and made decision.

Enough was enough and, slugging down the last gulp of his coffee, he moved over to the desk and pulled out several sheets of paper and a pen.

He sat at his desk and wrote what was in his heart. The words and thoughts that lived within him for so long that they spilled onto the page with ease.

_Dear Amy,_

_I woke this morning with the sun on my face and thoughts of you on my mind. It is how I wake every morning and how I've woken every morning for the last four years but for some reason today seemed like the perfect day to tell you._

_I love you, Amy._

_I am saying these words out loud as I write as they make so much more sense to me now. I love you. I love you and I will never tire of saying those words._

_Every thought I have and everything that I do seems to remind me of you. I drink coffee now every morning because it reminds me of our morning commute. I miss our talks and I miss your presence. I see your bright green eyes when I close mine and your laugh echoes through my mind._

_I'm sitting here in my living room and everywhere I turn there is something that sends my thoughts hurtling in your direction. My day starts and ends with thoughts of you. You're the first thing I think of when I wake and you are my last thought at night when I finally fall asleep._

_It's not that they are unhappy thoughts. My life is getting better Amy, but what I've suddenly realized is that I'm only ever truly whole when I'm with you. No matter what field of science I'm in and where I happen to be, I'm never going to let you go. Amy you are a part of me and you always will be._

_This morning I woke, I couldn't wait any longer, and knew that it was time to tell you what I should have said a long time ago. _

_With love_

_Sheldon._

Before he could think too much about it, he put the address of his apartment on the bottom of the letter, folded it and placed it in the envelope. He threw on some clothes and took off at a jog to Caltech. It was early and most of the labs were empty, Amy's included. Standing outside her door, he took one last look at the envelope with her name written in his script on the front, then taking a deep breath, he slid it under her door. He stood looking at her name on the door for a long moment and then turned away and went back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Yes, it's been a while. No, I have not given any of my Shamy fic's up. Yes, I am now in the process of going between fandoms. I've fallen hard for two different OTP's. It's going to be a crazy hiatus, so bare with me. I will be updating, just not as fast as I usually do. With that, here's another little fix it. It's pretty fluffy. Maybe a tad OOC but hey, I have no idea how Sheldon is going to return next fall.**

* * *

Enjoy

As he stared at his reflection looking back at him from his laptop, he had to acknowledge the truth. It was an ugly truth, but he couldn't avoid it any longer.

He was a coward.

He, Professor Sheldon Cooper, Leading Theoretical Physicist of Cal Tech, was afraid. Not of his roommate leaving him, or the fact that his career was still up in the air.

No.

He was afraid of a minuscule, brunette who had the power to enslave his heart and soul.

He'd been avoiding her for the past five days, ever since he'd gotten back. At first it had been easy, because he had been so busy with work, but it was getting harder to find excuses to avoid her.

He had wondered whether his feelings would change with distance and time, but they hadn't. His vacation from his snowballing life merely let them out for a bit of fresh air. He had always loved Amy, but his feelings had been hidden. The break away had allowed those feelings to resurface. And now that they had, there was no stopping them. He loved her, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Hell, he'd even let her move in with him, even though he was terrified of the very thought. If that wasn't love, what was?

But what if she didn't feel the same way? What if her feelings had gone back to the way they were before? For a brief minute, he contemplated marching over to her apartment and asking her outright where they stood with each other. But he quickly realized he didn't have the nerve to do it.

He was a coward.

It was better not knowing and agonizing about it, and walking around with a sick feeling in his stomach, rather than to find out the truth, if it was a truth he didn't want to hear.

* * *

"I'm a coward."

Amy broke the silence as she looked at her best friend and partner in chocolate. She pushed aside her empty sundae dish. "It's an ugly truth, but I can't avoid it any longer. I'm afraid," she told the blonde, the admission practically torn from her lips, as if someone had reached down her throat and yanked the words out.

"Afraid? Of what?" Penny eyed her friend in disbelief. She'd never known Amy to be afraid of anything.

"Of what?" Amy repeated incredulously. Really, someone who has been in may relationships, Penny was remarkably dense sometimes. "Of six feet one inches and one-hundred seventy pounds of raw, Texan masculinity. That's what," she replied, relieved to have finally admitted it out loud.

"Sheldon?" It took Penny a few seconds to process the description. Then her eyes narrowed. "Did he hurt you? If he did, I'll..."

"Don't be ridiculous," Amy protested, aghast that Penny would even think that Sheldon could harm her. "He'd never hurt me - physically. I meant I'm afraid of him because of the way he makes me feel." Amy paused. "I'd forgotten how wonderful it is to be with him. I've remembered why I fell in love with him so long ago," she observed wryly. "Oh, Penny, what am I going to do? My feelings for Sheldon are stronger than ever. I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"So what's the problem?" Pernny was mystified.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if his feelings have gone back to the way they were before?"

"Did you talk to him about it?" Penny queried.

"No. I've been avoiding him for the last five days. It was easy to stay away, when he was gone, but it's getting harder to find excuses to avoid him."

"Why are you avoiding him?" Penny demanded. Really, for a nero-whatever, Amy was remarkably dense sometimes. " Just march over to his work and tell him how you feel. Brains are your job, remember?" Penny knew from personal experience what could - or wouldn't - happen when two people remained silent about their feelings for one another. She wasn't about to let two of her best friends make the same, stupid mistake.

"I already told you. I'm a coward," Amy wailed, as she sank her head into her hands. "I'm afraid to hear the truth. I don't want it to be over."

"And walking around with a sick feeling in your stomach is better? Look at you, Amy, you're a mess," Penny pointed out kindly. "Not knowing is the worst thing. Better to find out one way or another than to be agonizing all the time."

"I'm not so sure about that," Amy disagreed. "This way, there's still a chance that we'll be together. If he says no, there's no chance at all."

"Why are so sure he'll say no?" Penny pointed out. "Amy, the man let's you kiss him. And we all know he hates getting physical with anyone. If that's not love, what is?"

"That was months ago. For all I know, he's moved on. I haven't seen him in five days."

"Well I have," Penny told her. "And he hasn't."

"Really?" For a moment, there was a glimmer of hope in Amy's green eyes. But it vanished, only to be replaced by the same doubt and longing that had been lurking there earlier, when they'd first sat down to consume their chocolate sundaes.

Penny felt a momentary surge of annoyance. Why was it that Amy wouldn't heed the advice she'd undoubtedly give to anyone else who would ask? Well she was just going to have to fix this mess herself. Besides, if Amy didn't resolve her little personal crisis soon, she, her best friend, was going to get fat from all the sundaes she'd have to eat while consoling her friend.

"I see I have to take matters into my own hands," Penny announced.

"What do you mean?" Amy inquired cautiously. That gleam in the blonde's eyes was not a good sign.

"Quiet," Penny ordered. "You had your chance." She picked up her phone, quickly sending a text message to her fiancé. After a few moments, she grinned triumphantly. "Okay, Sheldon's at work."

"Penny..." Amy began, and then stopped as Penny glared at her. She had her don't-mess-with-me-on-pain-of-death expression on her face - the one even the Leonard didn't ignore - and Amy knew better than to defy her.

Penny glanced at Amy sharply. "Let's go." Penny rose from her seat and pulled on Amy's arm when she showed no inclination towards moving on her own.

"Where are we going?" Amy queried, although she knew full well what the answer was. Penny's vise like grip on her arm prevented her from bolting, even if the ill thought idea had crossed her mind. Which it had. Which was precisely why the blonde was holding on so firmly.

"We are going to pay Sheldon a visit. I can't afford the calories, or the time, to let this drag on. So we are going to settle this matter now."

"Must you hold on so tightly?" Amy asked, trying to ignore the growing dread centered in the pit of her stomach. Her chocolate sundae was beginning to churn uncomfortably.

"Yes. I don't have my running shoes on, and I don't trust you for a second," Penny replied as they moved out of the apartment and down the stairs.

"You're going to give me bruises, you're holding on so tight," Amy complained.

"Don't be such a baby. Face it, Amy, you are going to see him now, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming all the way there."

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess I don't have much choice."

"None." Penny was silent the rest of the way there, which wasn't far.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Amy muttered, just loud enough for Penny to hear.

"And waste a perfectly good caramel sundae? Don't even think it," Penny retorted, as she pushed the knocked on Sheldon's office door.

* * *

Sheldon looked up from his laptop as the knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He'd taken the coward's way out and reburied himself in work in order to avoid dealing with his unresolved emotional issues.

"Come in," he called with a certain amount of trepidation. He wasn't expecting company and wasn't really in the mood for uninvited guests.

Especially this one, he thought with dismay, as Amy marched across the threshold of his office. Was shoved across, would be more accurate, he realized, as Penny followed her in, still maintaining a firm grip on Amy's upper arm.

"Hello, Amy. Hello, Penny," he managed to croak out, between lips that were suddenly bone dry and barely functioning.

What a basket case, Penny shrewdly surmised. "Hello, Sheldon," she replied pleasantly. "It's been wonderful chatting with you, but I have to go. I've got a class to get to."

She released Amy's arm and gave her a little push forward. "Talk to him," she whispered in Amy's ear. "Bye, Sheldon." She waved cheerily as she rapidly made her exit, before anyone could protest.

Amy didn't bother turning around to watch her leave. Her gaze was fixed on the man seated before her. He's so handsome, she thought. How in the world did I manage to stay away for five whole days?

Sheldon stared at the woman standing in front of him. God, she's so beautiful, he thought to himself. How in the hell did I manage to stay away for five whole days? Hell, how did he survive the three months without seeing her?

Sheldon pointed to the chair by his desk. "Why don't you sit down?" he offered. "I'll be with you in one second. I just need to make a couple of notations, before I forget what I was going to say," he told her, lying through his teeth. He took several deep breaths to get himself under control as he pretended to make some notes on the laptop. Then he put it down and turned to face her.

"Can I get you anything?" Sheldon inquired politely.

Amy knew that if she put anything in her stomach, it would come right back up, so she declined. She said nothing as Sheldon moved around his desk angling the chair across from hers. They were sitting at right angles to each other, knees barely touching. She looked at Sheldon, but couldn't bring herself to speak.

Sheldon could feel the burning heat right through his jeans where their knees were touching. He had misjudged the distance when he sat down, and now he couldn't move his leg away without appearing obvious about it. He couldn't bring himself to speak, and he waited for Amy to break the silence.

The silence stretched and Sheldon was sure that Amy could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't want to sit there, staring at her, without speaking. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, and feel her warmth surround him. Most of all, though, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her.

Amy clamped down on her feeling of panic. She was sure that Sheldon could hear her heart hammering in her chest. She didn't want to sit there, staring at him, not speaking. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, so she could either slink back to her apartment and wallow in grief when he told her it was over.

"Look, I'm sorry..." they both began at the same time. They broke off, laughing nervously.

"You first," Amy told him.

Sheldon shook his head. "Ladies first," he told her.

"You're the one who left me," she said flatly.

"Oh, hell," Sheldon blurted out. He got up and began pacing, running his hand through his hair. He moved to scratch his chin, a habit that helped him think. Suddenly, he couldn't stand the suspense any longer. Better to get it over with, so she would leave, and he could wallow alone in self pity.

"Look, Amy, I'm sorry. I know I've been avoiding you, and that's the coward's way out. But I couldn't help it. I've been afraid to tell you how I really feel."

Amy's momentary surprise at his admission that he'd been avoiding her turned to dismay. She closed her eyes to prevent her pain from being reflected there. Here it comes, she thought. He's dumping me. He's been avoiding me because he doesn't want to hurt me by telling me it's over between us."

"I know I should have contacted you more while I was gone, and things have somewhat returned to normal now, but the fact is..."

Amy stood up to face him, cutting off his speech. She couldn't listen to him say it. She'd never make it out of his office without falling apart. And she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Say no more, Sheldon," she told him; in a voice so steady she surprised even herself. "It was great while it lasted, but it's over. I hear you loud and clear." Amy turned to leave, but his astonished cry stopped her.

"What?" Sheldon stared at her with his baby blues, confusion radiating from him in waves.

"It's over. I understand," Amy said, the tears threatening to spill over. She had to get out of here. She turned to leave.

"Amy, wait. You don't understand at all." Sheldon realized she'd misunderstood what he had been trying to say, and he grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. He turned her around to face him, placing his fingers under her chin to lift her face to his. "I don't want it to be over," he told her softly, letting her see his love for her reflected in his face and in his eyes. "When I said I was afraid to tell you how I really feel, I meant that I was afraid that your feelings had changed when mine hadn't." He bent his head to let his lips brush hers.

"I love you," he continued, using the endearment that would unequivocally reveal his true feelings for her. "A lot of things may have changed, but my feelings for you haven't. I'm in love with you."

Amy began to cry, but they were tears of happiness. "Oh, Sheldon, I've been avoiding you, too. I love you more than anything in the world, and I was so afraid you'd changed your mind and didn't want me anymore. I couldn't bear to come here and find out the truth, so Penny dragged me down here to face you. I can't imagine the rest of my life without you." She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her into a close embrace, as his lips claimed hers in a passionate, fiery kiss.

"Know what I'd like to do right now?" he teased gently.

"Rip my clothes off, throw me down on your desk, and make mad, passionate love to me?" Amy took a wild guess as she tried to hide her smile.

"How did you know?" Sheldon picked his head up to look at her.

"Really?" she croaked, in disbelief. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Amy asked, moments later. She was rewarded with the fulfillment of both their fantasies.

* * *

**I don't own them. **


End file.
